


Karmas a Bitch and I love her

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Parrish had never thought he’d lose control this much just because of Stiles Stilinski suddenly deciding she really wanted to show-off her figure and sinful lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karmas a Bitch and I love her

**Author's Note:**

> So fifteen minutes is back and to all of you who have no idea what the hell this is here’s the short gist of it, 15minutes are various stories written in 15minutes by me for my friends as a payment.  
> This story was asked by Firefly who wanted something with Jordan Parrish and always a female Stiles Stilinski, and she wanted Jordan to be a little bit turned on by Stiles and if I had time to throw in a little porn too. But yeah I’m so not used to writing anything with Parrish so this just went down the drain.

 

Jordan Parrish absolutely hated this. He absolutely positively hated having to deal with Stiles Stilinski who just had to not only get a summer job at the sheriff station but also decide that this was the time for her to suddenly decide to give-up on her bag and concealing clothes, she’d discarded her usual wear for dresses and tops which really made him feel incredibly uncomfortable around her which was strange considering how he’d felt positively at ease with her in the past. It was suddenly very difficult to focus on the things when she suddenly revealed the real and astonishingly beautiful woman she’d been hiding underneath unflattering clothes, sure Jordan had been fond of her for a while now simply because she was bright and funny.But now there was something else that drew him in than just her clever mind.

 

Jordan knew without a doubt that this was Karma catching up with him for all the horrible things he’d done in his life because why else would the Sheriff’s daughter be walking around the station dressed the way she was these days, like today she was walking around in a pair of short-shorts and a white tank-top and Jordan almost wanted to just throw his ownjacket over her just to cover her up a little bit or to just ask the sheriff if he was blind or something because how could he allow Stiles his only daughter to walk around like that – how could the man not see how every male looked at his daughter these days.

 

Seeing Stiles show so much of her pale skin and the shape of her body were doing things to Jordan that the Sheriff’s daughter really ought not too do, and Jordan was ashamed to admit that every night after work and most mornings when he stirred awake alone in bed he found himself behaving like some silly boy who’d just realized that there was a lot more too their penises than just taking a piss; and Jordan was certain he wasn’t the only one who found themselves searching for a release after catching a sight of Stiles’ pretty cleavage and perky bubble-butt, for ever since Stiles started working at the station and dressing differently more than a few stray teenage boys would come to gawk at her through the station window. 

 

Jordan Parrish could not help the way the sheriff’s daughter had become part of his nightly dreams and lonely fantasies. 

 

`Parrish! ´ Jordan immediately leaped out of his chair heart racing with the fear that the Sheriff caught him drooling precious daughter who’d been at the time bending over Kaplan’s desk who’d once again forgotten to switch of not only his computer but also the desk-lamp, the denim fabric stretched so magnificently over her ass which was peeking ever so slightly at him from beneath the faded-blue fabric. 

 

`Sir? ´ Jordan says while gabbing his jacket nearly toppling his chair right over, his shift had ended ten minutes ago and Jordan had truly been on his way home but stopped when Stiles had walked past his desk running her hand over his shoulder while wishing him goodnight, it seemed all she needed to turn off his brain function was that smooth soft touch, he’d slipped down onto his chair and just watched as Stiles finished her last duties of the day. Perhaps admiring the young beautiful woman the sheriff had managed to raise had finally caused him his demise. 

 

`You’re heading home right?´ the Sheriff asked sharp eyes drilling into Jordan’s own and this was hardly the first time this week that he feared that the man would see all the dirty thoughts he had about the Stiles, there were certain fantasies involving the sheriff’s daughter that would end Jordan in more ways than one.

 

`Yes, sir. On my way, sheriff.´ Jordan wants to slam his head against the slightly battered surface of his desk just so that his brain would catch-up with the situation, to stop the images playing around his head about bending Stiles right over the front-desk where she’d been working the greater part of the day and fucking her to the point where neither he or she could think about anything else than getting-off.

 

`Good.´ the man Jordan had grown to admire said, ` you wouldn’t mind dropping Stiles off at the house, would you? ´ 

 

Jordan’s mouth drops wide open with shock, `The Jeep is at the shop, _again_ ,´ from the tone of the man’s voice Jordan could tell the sheriff was truly growing tired of the constant breakdowns of Stiles beloved vehicle, ` and well her Scott is suddenly unable to pick her up. ´ 

 

Jordan wants to say no, scream the word loud and clear in the face of the sheriff because there was no way in hell he could avoid getting turned on like some stupid teenager if he was trapped in a car with Stiles and her long limbs and if he popped a boner there was no bloody way for him to hide it from Stiles while inside the confide space of his car, but for some reason his head moved in a short nod which caused the sheriff to clap his hand on his shoulder before calling out to Stiles.

 

`Sweetheart, Jordan will drive you home.´ 

 

Stiles looks a little bit surprised and ready to argue against it but the sheriff refuses to accept her refusal because his daughter was not walking home alone in a town where bad things seemed destined to happen to good people, and so Jordan ended-up driving Stiles not straight home but to the store and then home while fighting off all the dirty little thoughts that leaped into his mind while being close to her.

 

Karmas a bitch, a horrible cruel bitch, Karma was a massive cruel and horrible bitch and Jordan knows this as he watches Stiles slip back inside his car sucking on a popsicle while moaning happily while getting her seatbelt on. Jordan had done a good deed by agreeing to wait for Stiles while she went to the store, so why the hell was he being punished with the sight of Stiles deep throating a popsicle, having to watch her sigh happily as she suckled on the tip and hum approvingly as she licked from the base of the popsicle to the tip; watching Stiles like this did so much more to him than any porn he’d ever seen had done.

 

`All good? ´ Jordan asks while trying to ignore the fact that he was growing hard once more. 

 

There’s a loud pop of a sound that comes when she slides her mouth right off of the popsicle, and Jordan nearly groans just from that but especially now when he looked at the flushed cheeks of the sheriff’s daughter a little bit of juice sliding down the side of her swollen red lips, and that image would get him off tonight. 

 

`All done.´ Stiles says before her pretty pink tongue worked to lick the sweetness off of her lips and the side of her mouth, but then she slips the popsicle right back into her mouth while moaning happily, and he nearly moans too because not only does she moan, whine but there’s a lot of slurping and sucking sounds coming from her while she devoured her icy treat; all those sounds have been playing out in his mind in all of his fantasies where she’d been kneeling at his feet or dangling over the foot of his bed or desk while he enjoyed the gift that was her mouth.

 

It’s difficult to focus on driving while listening to Stiles slurp and moan around her frozen treat, and through the drive from the store to the Stilinski house Jordan Parrish fights the need to palm at the growing bulge while fearing all the while that Stiles would notice what she was doing to him.He’s almost ready to crawl out of his car and just kiss the ground when he manages to reach the Stilinski house, because he feels like he’s about to just pull out his cock and just jerk-off with here right there and that thought really shouldn’t turn him on even more. 

 

`Thank you for the ride.´ Stiles tells him, and all he can do is nod while squeezing the wheel of his car to the point he thinks there will be permanent marks left behind, and then she does something so unexpected that he does gasp; the kiss is sweet and gentle but a little bit sticky. And as she slips out of the car grabbing her bag of groceries Jordan tries to get rid of the image of a naked and flushed Stiles slipping off of his cock after she’d rode him hard and fast.

 

`You are so going to hell.´ Jordan groans eyes closed because there has to be a special place in hell for people like him, right?

 

He watches as Stiles makes her way up to the front-door and he waits to see her vanish inside the dark house before driving home to his lonely apartment. Stiles turns around and smiles at him and waves at him in a way that in its child-like innocence is as much of a turn on to him as the much as the way her messy hair is. 

 

She was going to be the death of him.

 


End file.
